Family
by SilverEyesWolf
Summary: Ichigo is rather surprised to be invited to a wedding. Let alone for it to be in England and a Wizard wedding during a war. Sometimes he had to wonder if fate hated him.
1. Chapter 1

_This was a little idea that bugged me. I wrote this a trial for the idea. What do you think?_

Ichigo Kurosaki blinked as his father's most recent tirade registered.

It had only been a month since he had regained his powers and ben restored to his previous position as substitute shinigami and most of it had been spend training with his mortal friends to assess the limits of his restored powers.

So the news that the family were off half way across the living world to the wedding of his mother's cousin's son, a part of the family so distant he regularly forgot about them was rather a shock. As the information sunk in he kicked Isshin through the door and headed to his room muttering the entire way about 'old goats' who didn't tell people until the day before they leave.

It wasn't until the air hostess shook him and he had to refrain from his initial instinct to throw her down the aisle that he even realised that the plane had landed. As he joined the queue shuffling through customs he continued to curse his father for not mentioning that he would be the only one of them going to represent the family and for handing him over on a platter to Urahara for a 'short' lecture.

In a way he was pleased that it was only him. Urahara's explanation of 'magic', a cultivated form of spiritual energy that 'wizards' and 'witches' did, and their current war had left him on edge. It wasn't that long since the Winter War and he felt fear for the safety of his sisters.

They may have been growing stronger and trying to be independent but he still had a fierce urge to protect them from harm. Over all it was best that they didn't come with him to this strange land. He'd only have irritated them and got himself yelled at.

The queue moved forwards and he relatively quickly, for an airport at least, found himself with his bag in hand looking for the relatives that were supposed to pick him up.

It took only one glance at a red haired group made up of a young girl, two identical boys a bit younger than him and an older man for him to tell exactly which side of the family his vibrant hair colour had come from. He even found himself a little grateful that his hair was more a shade of orange rather than the bright red of theirs.

The sign they were holding declaring his name and the higher than normal spiritual energy only confirmed it.

He walked over and introduced himself. They all smiled brightly at him, welcoming him and in the twin's case making jokes. While he was aware of the slight tension they held on to he found himself relaxing slightly.

"Have you apparated before?"

It was the man, Arthur Weasley he believed, that asked and it took him a minute to realise what the man meant. While he was mostly fluent in English thanks to the knowledge of his mother's family the word sounded very different from the way Urahara had said it.

He vaguely remembered it being some type of teleportation.

"No, Mr Weasley. In Japan we use magic differently."

The man smiled saying to call him Arthur and that it didn't matter with a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. The girl, Ginny, seemed to only just be able to hold in her questions.

"I can give you more of an explanation in a more _secure_ location."

They seemed to realise that they were in a crowded muggle location and started to herd him towards a secluded location.

While he'd previously had an explanation of what apparition was it still shocked him as Arthur and his daughter disappeared in a sharp pop. This was nothing like shunpo. When the twin boy's hands grabbed him he wasn't expecting the swirling, squeezing feeling like his soul was being squashed through something that was too small.

Although equally he was sure they weren't expecting his reaction either. When his feet slammed into ground he didn't stop to regain his footing or to take in his surrounding like the others. He grabbed the offending hands and threw them simultaneously along with the bodies they were connected to. Spinning, a cero ready in one hand, he stared down at those instinct had marked as a threat.

At the sight of the two wide eyed identical boys he almost found himself chuckling n a way he was sure his hollow would have appreciated. In fact everyone in the courtyard they had arrived in was staring slightly gormlessly at him. He had to wonder if they really were at war, if he was a serious attacker they would all have been dead.

A red haired woman came out, took one look at the twins and his stance and started to yell at the boys, evidently they were regular trouble makers.

The cero in his hand faded as she bustled him into the kitchen. It was full of red heads. So many that the loose spattering of fair hair stood out so starkly. Still he was almost overcome with the friendliness they gave off even when he'd literally thrown two of them minutes before.

"You look so much like Masaki! It was so sad when she passed away and you're all so far away but it's so good that you can make it."

He smiled at the woman, Molly's enthusiasm. His father never really spoke about his mother so hearing Molly talk so fondly brought a warm fluffy feeling to his chest. After a while he tuned out his hollows complaints about the sparkly clouds taking over his inner world.

She was called away to some type of emergency and he was immediately surrounded.

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George."

"What you did."

"Was awesome!"

His eyes flickered between the twins as they talked. Definitely trouble makers. Finally the girl cut in.

"What was the glowing ball in your hand? Is that your magic? It looked awesome! You didn't use a wand or anything!"

He knew that the questions would come. Although he would have been capable of performing their 'magic' his spiritual energy was so vast and controlled that there was no knowing what the effect of each spell would be. At the best it would be overly powerful, at worst it would explode and take most of the surrounding area with it.

Instead Urahara had helped him come up with a cover. He was to have a different type of 'magic' and be something called a spirit mage. It was something that shinigami who had previously encountered wizards called themselves.

"I am a Spirit Mage. We use a more primal form of magic which is more powerful and destructive but it has very few practical uses unlike your 'magic'."

"So the glowing ball is part of your magic?"

He nodded. "It is. It's a very powerful 'spell'. That little ball would have created a crater a metre deep."

The children sat before him stared at him with wide eyes. The twins gulped, realising what could have happened.

Perfectly timed Molly appeared at the door to lead him to where he'd be staying.

"It's a little crowded with my youngest Ron, his friend and the bride's cousins so I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head and settled into the bunk bed he'd been assigned. From the number of beds this was going to be a difficult time.

_Tell me what you think. Not sure if I'll continue this. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I got so many reviews I couldn't not continue this. Thank you to everyone who did review and I will try to incorporate your comments where ever possible._

The loud noises and movement around the room did nothing but confuse Ichigo as he half drifted into sleep. There were things disturbing him but his instincts told him it was nothing harmful and were refusing to wake him properly.

He could make out voices singing happy birthday as something hit him. It would not have been an understatement to say he was unimpressed at the teenager sat in the middle of the room making things fly erratically around the room. From the shrieks and scatterings of what he thought was angry French neither were the other boys.

"Could you stop that?"

The boy seemed to ignore him, possibly too caught up in the girl and boy, another red head so presumable the youngest son who's room they were in. Still he could not suppressed his annoyance.

It took only a short shunpo, something he'd recently discovered he could do in his human body although to a lesser degree to normal, and the wand was out of the boys hand and the items settled down into resting places.

"I asked you to stop."

He was sure he wasn't making the best impression towering over the boy, the whole room shocked into silence. Although to be honest with his constant frown and looks he usually didn't make the best impression even when he was trying.

Deciding he'd done enough damage he slung the 'wand' although it was barely more than a twig in his mind at one of the beds and left.

As the door closed behind him he could hear exclamations about who he was. He almost wished he'd followed his Hollows advice and left with some sort of parting speech of blowing the twig up if they disturbed him again.

A small part of him mourned that if it hadn't been for Aizen then he'd probably have joined in with the boys. The war had left him with little patience for what he deemed as pointless use of power and childish displays.

While he'd apologised for his behaviour towards the boy later that day there had still been awkwardness between them, not helped by the twin's looks of admiration in his direction. While it had been fine the night before with him able to quickly escape the boy's Birthday meal it didn't help now.

The younger guests from the groom's side were stood outside waiting to guide the guests in and he'd ask the simple question of why the boy was in a disguise. From the hushes and shocked looks of people it was apparently something he should know.

The youngest Ron's shrieks about him both knowing it was the boy Harry and not knowing who the boy Harry was. He was rather glad when the bushy haired girl he had seen the day before swept over and calmed the boy down, scolding him for loudly revealing the disguised boys identity. More so when the twins took him to one side.

"You don't know who Harry is?" They sounded as scandalised as the others.

He shook his head reminding them that he was Japanese. "He might be a big hero here but we've had our own problems at home. It does not surprise me he is unknown." He conveniently missed out that at home he was one of the big names, to the dead at least.

Still they seemed shocked and started to flood him with information, some he already had, about the war and how Harry was the figurehead of the light and their fight against the Dark Lord. The parallels he could pull up between him, his friends and the boy and his were rather alarming.

They were both pushed into situations where they were expected to excel, where the lives of entire societies were on their shoulders. He was well aware of the pressure but looking at the boy laughing he wasn't sure that the real consequences had hit Harry yet. He pitied him when it eventually did.

He was cut short from his thoughts as guests started arriving and they began to guide them to their seats. Any sympathy he had dissolved as Harry and Ron abandoned him to an elderly Aunt of the family who spent the entire trip to her chair criticizing him and everyone surrounding them.

By the time he actually managed to get away from the demanding woman most of the seats were full and he was being ushered into a chair in the back corner. Relieved of his duties he was finally able to properly look around.

The tent was beautiful, all white with gold pillars and delicate golden chairs. There were golden balloons and glimmering white ribbons everywhere catching the light. The biggest feature though was the open flaps at the back to where the groom, a man he had not met in person but could recognise from the blazing red hair and nervous stance, stood.

It was just reaching the start of sun set and the ceremony couldn't have a better backdrop. The bride, a gorgeous fair haired woman that seemed to float down the aisle like an unearthly fae, approached the groom and they stood there, hand in hand surrounded by the flowers and butterflies drifting in from the garden as they bathed in the glow of the setting sun. Even he as battle hardened as he was could appreciate the beauty of it.

While it had occurred to him that wizard's wedding would be different from those of normal human's or even those of the dead but he didn't expect the beauty of the ceremony. As it finished with a shower of stars and the chairs vanished to be replaced by a dance floor and smaller tables around the edge of the room he found himself sighing at the fact it had ended.

He stood and started to meander through the crowds of people. He made idle chat with a few people and congratulated Bill and Fleur on their wedding before he was pulled away by Ginny to join those more of their age range.

He spent the next hour swirling between the arms of Ginny and a girl in a brilliantly yellow dress with a sunflower in her hair called Luna. Ginny had explained that she could come across as being a bit odd but as he listened to the girl's cheery chatter he couldn't help but be reminded of Orihime. If Luna was ever in Japan he would have to introduce them.

As time passed Ron, Harry and the girl who introduced herself as Hermione joined them on the dance floor and much to his second cousin's glares he spent a while dancing with Hermione as she asked questions about his magic and what life was like in Japan.

As he released her back to her friends and went to ask Luna for another dance a silver creature bounded into the middle of the room. He stared at it as a doom voice boomed from its mouth.

**"**_**The Ministry has fallen. Scrimegour is dead. They are coming.**_**"**

Everything went to chaos.

_That's the second chapter done. I was considering making this longer but decided to leave it to popular demand. Would people prefer shorter chapters and more regular updates or would longer chapters and longer gaps between updates?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here you go. Updates will be slow from now on as I have a lot of revision for exams to get done but it will get updated if a tad sporadically. _

There were screams and shouts as people ran. Children shrieked for their parents as the clambering mass of bodies left them separated. The first of the black hooded people entered the room shooting multi-coloured beams of light into the crowd.

Ichigo leapt forward deflecting them with a low powered cero in his hand, weaving in and out of the escaping people and towards the enemy. The world seemed to slow as he moved forward and his mind synchronised with that of his hollow and zanpakuto as they readied themselves for battle.

Ordinarily he would have been able to finish the entire battle in ten minutes flat but it would have meant releasing some of his power. After regaining his powers it hadn't taken long for it to return to the levels it had been when he had fought with Aizen and that brought its own set of problems.

By the time they had completely returned it was once again Transcendence and undetectable to everyone. What they hadn't realised at first was that it was so strong that even touching him with it at that level left Captain's with heavy burns, he feared what would happen to the weaker souls amongst the crowd, after all Urahara still hadn't managed to completely heal his arm.

To stop damage and to just be able to touch someone it had taken him a month of training in how to control and seal a large amount of his spiritual energy and even then it was hard to keep at safe levels if he was fighting. It gave him great insight into the loneliness he had felt in Aizen's blade and the feelings that had propelled the man to begin a war.

Now he wasn't sure what to. While his status as a 'human' allowed him to interfere in the lives of the living in a way that most of his colleges were forbidden he didn't want to accidently damage the souls of anyone around. If he fought the only way to stop him damaging his allies would be to allow his spiritual energy to return to its now natural Transcendence state and the problem's that brought were just too numerous.

His mind was made up for him by the taint that swept across the garden and a panicked shriek.

"Ginny!"

The young girl who'd been so friendly and reminded him so much of the mother he had lost at such a young age half laid as a skeletal hollow in a black cloak bent down before her.

His body fell to the ground as his spirit leapt forward power unfurling from him causing enemy and ally alike to kneel from the temporary pressure as it peaked. Zangetsu sliced through the strange hollow seconds later turning it to dust with the vastness of his power.

Ginny slumped to the ground, unconscious but safe, as he turned on the other strange cloaked hollows. There were ten excluding the one he had just disintegrated. The next grating ragged word silenced the fighting.

"**Shinigami."**

He levelled his gaze at the hollow he presumed to be the leader. They all appeared identical which was unusual for hollows of the power they seemed to possess but he presumed the use of magic had something to do with that, perhaps prolonged exposure. It was something he was sure would have the scientists dancing for joy to research.

Nine of them leapt at him simultaneously. He could hear screams and the same two words shouted as they approached. A smile slipped onto his face as Zangetsu spun around him in a deadly dance. It was a shame they weren't more of a challenge. He was closer to his hollow side now and they did enjoy a good fight.

One last swing and as the clouds of dust and ash settled from around him there was only the leader left.

He could feel the fear from the skeletal hollow tangible in the air. For once he gave into his own hollow and let the slightly manic laughter ring from his lips with its eerie dual tone.

"**What are you? You are not a shinigami."**

Fear laced the hollows voice as it echoed across the silent garden. He just grinned in a way he was sure looked slightly unhinged. He was so many things mixed up into one being it was nearly impossible to label.

"I'm human."

The hollow snarled and leapt towards him in a final attempt.

"**Liar!"**

Zangetsu sliced through it just as easily as it had done the others leaving only dust behind.

There was a very human snarl from behind him and he spun around staggering out of reach a moment too late. For all his superior speed and strength he'd been momentarily taken by surprise and the hand of a mortal wrapped itself around his arm.

The scream that followed was something that he knew he and all those still in the battlefield would ever forget. Any fighting that had still been going on during his fighting with the hollow now stopped as all eyes were drawn to the black hooded man.

He was on the floor clutching at a hand that was disappearing into particles. The noses he was making were inhuman as inch by inch his body and soul was being split apart by the mere touch of Ichigo's power.

Ichigo backed away frantically. This wasn't meant to happen. This was why he kept his power sealed. What if this had been a family member? What if it had been one of his sisters? Orihime? His Dad? Chad? He bent over as his stomach emptied itself of its meagre contents.

The thought that someone else may approach him weaselled itself into his mind as he shunpoed as far as he could from people to seal his power to a safe level. He would never release it again amongst the living or even most of the dead.

Tear slid down his face as he wished it wasn't him. That he was like other shinigami and wasn't this overwhelmingly powerful. As the pain and loneliness of his power hit him his hollow and zanpakuto drew him into his inner world to show him he wasn't completely alone. They would always be with him.

When he opened his eyes the sky was a pretty pink shade that signalled dawn on a pleasant summer day. His power now reigned in and his mind more stable after what Zangetsu was tactfully referring to as 'the incident' he could return to his family's house but he couldn't quite find the will to move.

What would they think of him now? He had basically tortured and slaughtered a person without any actual effort from his part and then he'd run. He was sure they would have found his body by now. Hopefully they hadn't attempted to bury him thinking him dead.

The possibility made him take one step forward and then another until he was at the gate leading to the house. There were only two people, both that he didn't recognise in the courtyard by where the wedding had been. He could see them going through the few bodies that there were, lining them up to be buried but he couldn't see his face amongst the corpses.

Cautiously he silently shunpoed to the door of the kitchen. He could see people moving inside and held his breath as he opened the door and stepped through.

It was like an explosion went off in the room. People swirled around pointing wands, coloured spell beams shot in his direction and he was forced to take a step to the side to avoid them.

The room was full of people it must have been some kind of meeting from the number of people packed into a room not quite made for that number. He could see the fear in their eyes, he supposed he should have expected that but it was still an uncomfortable feeling. These people shouldn't fear him some of them were _family_.

"Ichigo!"

He didn't have time to dodge as the young red head threw herself at him sobbing. He caught her in his arms and he could feel the gasp from the entire room, the people moving forward to protect her and then the silence as nothing happened.

In his eyes was Ginny sobbing as she leaned against his chest.

"You saved me. You stopped them eating my soul and we found your body. We thought you were dead. You saved me and I thought you were dead because of it."

He brought his arms around the girl as he would have one of his sister's. He knew this feeling well, the guilt of having someone injured or even dead because they'd been trying to protect you. He gently soothed her as he led her to a newly empty chair sitting and cradling the girl on his knee like a child. It wasn't the most comfortable position with Zangetsu digging into his back but the girl needed it and he wasn't going to deny her.

He looked up at the rest of the room, eyes determined.

"Where is my body?"

The room remained silent until a coloured man in purple robes spoke up. He seemed to be the leader of them. He could see the Weasley's surrounding him and a number of people he had seen at the wedding and many he had not.

"We have it in a room upstairs. How is it that you are here now if you are not in your body?"

A small smile reached his lips as he looked at the mild confusion the man was showing. This was a question he definitely expected.

"I am a Spirit Mage. As the name suggests we mainly deal with the dead and therefore must be able to deal with them. A living body is not made for the strain of these dealings."

The knowledge seemed to light up the man's eyes.

"The demetors. How did you kill them, they can only be driven away."

The kept eyes contact with the man.

"It is part of my duties. I must slay what we call hollows to prevent them consuming the souls of both the living and of earthbound spirits."

"And you do it with a sword?" This was a curious voice to the side. He glanced at the woman and did a double take as her hair flashed through the colours of the rainbow constantly changing. It was rather disorientation.

"Zangetsu is a zanpakuto. It is a weapon of the soul and takes a form which reflects the bearers personality but yes it is usually a sword."

"You name your sword!" There was a spattering of laughter and he glared around the room unable to detect the one who had spoken.

The purple man knocked on the table bringing attention of the room back to him. "What do you plan to do now? We witnessed your killing of the Death Eater. How is it that you can now touch people?" The last bit was followed by a gesture to the girl now sleeping in his arms, he could see a worried look on Molly's face but then after 'the incident' she had a right to look worried.

"I have sealed most of my power so as not to affect others. Those of my strength do not often deal with the living so it has not been an issue before. I will ensure that such things do not happen again."

He could feel them pause. "Can you teach others?"

Ichigo paused. His eyes became cold as he looked at the man. "It is dangerous and costly to wield this power and those that do do not do so with the strength that I possess. I will teach no one it."

The man nodded a flash of disappointment in his eyes. "And what will you do now?"

It took only a second and the memory of the protective feelings he had always had for his family to make up his mind.

"You are at war and will be busy. I will go to the school Ginny mentioned returning to and protect the children."

He could see the smile and light in many people's eyes. He would be a powerful if somewhat dangerous ally for them.

_I hope you enjoy. The middle bit ran away from me a bit so a lot more than I was planning ended up happening!_


End file.
